Guardrail systems are widely used along heavily traveled roadways to enhance the safety of the roadway and adjacent roadside. For example, end terminals are utilized at the upstream end of guardrail systems to dissipate impact energy from head-on collisions of vehicles with the upstream end to prevent intense deceleration of the vehicles. In addition, guardrail systems are designed to contain and redirect vehicles that impact the guardrails predominantly from the side.
One element that is utilized in guardrail systems to address impacts along the side of the guardrail downstream from the end terminal is a tension cable that connects between the end terminal support post and the guardrail. The tension cable is designed to provide tension strength during side impacts and to breakaway during head-on impacts to avoid counteracting the benefits of the impact absorbing end terminal.